Alphabetical list of members of the Greater London Council
This is an alphabetical list of members of the Greater London Council. For a list of members ordered by date and areas they represented see List of members of the Greater London Council. A B C D E F G H J K L M N O P R * Albert James Retter ©: Hayes and Harlington 1977 – October 22, 1977 * Timothy J Ridoutt (Lab): Ilford North 1973 – 1977 * Miss Jenefer Gwendolen Anne Riley ©: Wood Green 1977 – 1981 * Sydney William Leonard Ripley ©: Kingston-upon-Thames 1964 – March 31, 1986 * Miss Shelagh Marjorie Roberts ©: Havering 1970 – 1973; Upminster 1973 – 1981 * Maureen Robinson - see Maureen Harwood * Bernard Harry Rockman (Lab): Alderman 1964 – 1967 * Mrs. Marion Audrey Roe ©: Ilford North 1977 – March 31, 1986 * Arthur James Rolfe ©: Croydon North East March 20, 1980 – March 31, 1986 * Mrs. Hazel Corinne Rose (Lab): Islington 1967 – 1970 * Gerald Ross (Lab): Hackney North and Stoke Newington 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Charles Andrew Rossi (Lab): Holborn and St. Pancras South March 8, 1979 – March 31, 1986 * Paul Nigel Rossi (Lab) (SDP): Lewisham East 1981 – March 31, 1986 * George Frederick Rowe (Lab): Wandsworth 1964 – 1967 * Sir Stanley Graham Rowlandson ©: Enfield 1964 – 1973 * Bertie Edwin Roycraft (Lab): Havering 1964 – 1967 * Sir Edward Percy Rugg ©: Kensington and Chelsea 1964 – 1970 * Dr. Stanley Rundle (L): Richmond 1973 – 1977 * Peter Frank Norman Russell (Lab): Hayes and Harlington 1973 – 1977 S * Sir Samuel Isidore Salmon ©: Cities of London and Westminster 1964 – 1967 * Albert Edward Samuels (Lab): Southwark 1964 – 1967 * Joseph Simeon Samuels (Lab): Wandsworth 1964 – 1967, 1970 – 1973 * Herbert Henry Sandford ©: St. Marylebone April 8, 1976 – March 31, 1986 * Paul Alexander Saunders ©: Croydon 1964 – 1967 * Mervyn Nelson Scorgie ©: Cities of London and Westminster 1970 – 1973; City of London and Westminster South 1973 – 1981 * Miss Jean Leslie Scott ©: Barnet 1964 – 1973; Finchley 1973 – March 20, 1975 * Thomas William Scott ©: Merton 1964 – 1970 * Geoffrey John David Seaton ©: Kingston-upon-Thames 1964 – 1973; Surbiton 1973 – June 27, 1983 * Harold Henry Sebag-Montefiore ©: Cities of London and Westminster 1964 – 1973 * Mrs. Beatrice Serota (Lab): Lambeth 1964 – 1967 * Mrs. Ruth Mary Shaw (L): Sutton and Cheam 1973 – 1977 * Harold Charles Shearman (Lab): Lewisham 1964 – 1967 * William Jeremy Masefield Shelton ©: Wandsworth 1967 – 1970 * Brian Joseph Shenton ©: Mitcham and Morden 1977 – 1981 * William Alfred Sibley ©: Havering December 12, 1968 – 1970 * Mrs. Yvonne Sieve (Lab): Southall 1973 – March 31, 1986 * David Howard Simpson (Lab): Croydon North East 1973 – July 18, 1974; Alderman September 21, 1976 – 1977 * William Colbert Simson (Lab): Lewisham West 1973 – 1977 * Adrian Carnegie Slade (L): Richmond 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Frank Willie Smith ©: Bromley 1967 – 1973; Beckenham 1973 – 1981 * Prof. Norman John David Smith ©: Norwood 1977 – March 31, 1986 * William Christopher Smith ©: Hammersmith and Fulham 1967 – 1970; Hammersmith North 1977 – 1981 * Mrs. Anne Sofer (Lab) (SDP): St. Pancras North 1977 – September 23, 1981 and October 29, 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Rev. Dr. Donald Oliver Soper (Lab): Alderman 1964-May 13, 1965 * Countess Spencer see:Countess of Dartmouth * Barrington John Stead (Lab): Fulham 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Maurice Stephenson ©: Alderman April 29, 1969 – 1973 * Stephen James Stewart ©: Croydon 1967 – 1973; Croydon North West 1977 – March 31, 1986 * Oliver Piers Stutchbury (Lab): Alderman 1973 – September 3, 1976 * Frederick William Styles (Lab): Greenwich October 24, 1974 – 1981 * Jack Elmer Swanson ©: Wandsworth 1967 – 1970 T * Mrs. Jean Tatham ©: Orpington 1973 – March 31, 1986 * Cyril Julian Hebden Taylor ©: Ruislip-Northwood 1977 – March 31, 1986 * Dr. Gordon William Herbert Taylor ©: Alderman October 3, 1972 – 1977; Croydon Central 1977 – January 21, 1980 * Mrs. Ruby Georgina Nancy Taylor ©: Brent 1967 – 1973 * Miss Anne Sylvia Terry ©: Redbridge 1964 – 1967 * Frederick William Thompson ©: Sutton 1964 – 1967 * Robin Beauchamp Thompson (Lab): Bexley 1964 – 1967 * Neil Gordon Thorne ©: Redbridge 1967 – 1973 * Raymond David Clive Thornton ©: Havering 1967 – November 13, 1968 * Frederick Lionel Tonge (Lab): Alderman July 6, 1965 – 1967 * Frank Towell (Lab): Brent 1964 – 1967 * Richard Town ©: Erith and Crayford 1977 – 1981 * Mrs. Lena Moncrieff Townsend ©: Camden 1967 – 1970; Alderman 1970 – 1977 * George William Tremlett © (Ind C): Hillingdon 1970 – 1973; Twickenham 1973 – March 31, 1986 * Michael William Tuffrey (L): Vauxhall July 11, 1985 – March 31, 1986 * Robert Joseph Turner ©: Bromley 1964 – September 27, 1968 * Simon John Turney (Lab): Islington Central 1977 – March 31, 1986 U * John Udal ©: Alderman 1967 – 1973 * Dyas Cyril Loftus Usher ©: Hounslow 1967 – 1973 V * Dr. Gerard Folliott Vaughan ©: Lambeth 1967 – 1970; Alderman 1970 – September 18, 1972 * Robert Lewis Vigars ©: Kensington and Chelsea 1964 – 1973; Kensington 1973 – March 31, 1986 * Louis Albert Vitoria (Lab): Haringey 1964 – 1967 W * Jeremy James Wagg ©: Hammersmith and Fulham 1967 – 1970 * Frederick William Walker ©: Merton 1964 – 1973 * John James Walsh (Lab): Leyton 1973 – 1977 * Lady Walton (Nellie Margaret Walton) ©: Alderman 1967 – October 2, 1968 * John Benjamin Ward (Lab): Barking and Dagenham 1970 – 1973; Barking 1973 – March 31, 1986 * Michael Ward (Lab): Wood Green 1981 – March 31, 1986 * John Golden Warren (Lab): Alderman 1973 – 1977 * William Watts (GLC member) (Lab): Alderman April 28, 1970 – 1973 * Gordon Alexander Webb ©: Waltham Forest 1967 – 1973 * Mrs. Mavis Joan Webster (Lab): Waltham Forest 1964 – November 27, 1966 * David Christopher Wetzel (Lab): Hammersmith North 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Frederick Walter Weyer ©: Lewisham 1967 – 1970; Streatham 1977 – March 31, 1986 * Michael John Wheeler ©: Lewisham 1967 – 1970; Ravensbourne 1977 – March 31, 1986 * David Frank White (Lab): Croydon Central 1973 – 1977 * Dr. John Howard White (Lab): Enfield North 1973 – 1977 * Arthur Ernest Wicks (Lab): Hackney 1964 – 1967; Islington 1967 – 1973; Islington South and Finsbury 1973 – 1981 * Alan Ronald Williams (Lab): Hornchurch 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Mrs. Margaret Williams ©: Battersea South 1977 – 1981 * Phillip Charles Desmond Williams ©: Waltham Forest 1970 – 1973 * John Wilson (Lab): Newham North East 1977 – March 31, 1986 * Miss Valerie Wise (Lab): Battersea South 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Mrs. Enid Barbara Wistrich (Lab): Hampstead 1973 – 1977 * Mrs. Deirdre Frances Mary Wood (Lab): Greenwich 1981 – March 31, 1986 * Mrs. Joan Kathleen Wykes ©: Chislehurst 1973 – March 31, 1986 Y * Sir George Samuel Knatchbull Young, Bt. ©: Ealing 1970 – 1973 * James Young (Lab): Greenwich 1964 – 1967 * Robin Ainsworth Raine Young (Lab): Walthamstow 1973 – 1981 Parties :C: Conservative Party :Ind: Independent :Ind C: Unofficial Conservative :L: Liberal Party :Lab: Labour Party :SDP: Social Democratic Party See also *Greater London Council *List of Greater London Council committee chairs __FORCETOC__ Category:Lists Category:Local government Category:Members of the Greater London Council